Griffon Territories
The Griffon Territories are the vast and magnificent homelands of the mighty Griffons, perhaps the fiercest and most respected race in Equestria. Others may see its towering peaks, winding chasms and unforgiving wind streams as harsh and uninviting, but to the Griffons, it is a home befitting their strong-headed and strong-hearted way of life. Geography The Territories are dominated by expansive mountain ranges comprising thousands of individual summits, featuring spectacular canyon networks and soaring, jagged cliffsides. It is among these mountains that most griffons prefer to live, commanding wide views over the surrounding countryside. Much of the outlying regions of the Territories consist of farmland and grassland which feed the inner cities. The Major Cities Unlike pony towns and cities, which use clever yet somewhat embarassing puns on elements of pony anatomy, Griffon municipalities tend to bear simple, dignified names that follow after the primary feature of the township. The Echoing Peaks The capital city of the Territories, The Echoing Peaks also holds the rank of highest solid-ground city in Equestria. Its official symbol is the three triangles, stylized representations of the three peaks upon which it is mostly built. Named for its astonishing accoustics, which allowed it to grow quickly in its early centuries without hindering communication between its citizens, the city is home to the Griffon Royal Family, the Aerie of Consideration, and the Territorial Academy of All Things. The Coils The Coils is a cloud city and the guiding source of all the weather in the Territories - essentially the more impressive Griffon equivilent of Cloudsdale. Its structure and purpose are somewhat different to that of the pony city, however. Whereas ponies, with their weaker, magically-aided flying skills, are most at home in gentle, unchallenging weather, Griffons have long harnessed the powerful gales and wind streams that thunder between the peaks of their homeland to accentuate their natural flying prowess. The Coils, named for the four vast cyclones around which it is built, ensures that the wind tunnels that facilitate movement throughout the Territories remain steady and strong. Located above the flatlands to the south-east, its symbol is the four circles. The Gales The Gales is the largest city in the Territories and covers much of the winding canyon network to the west. So-named for the whipping wind streams that rocket for many miles between the vertical cliff walls, requiring its citizens to take seemingly ridiculously-complicated routes to even nearby destinations, The Gales is home to many of the Griffon Territories' premiere institutions, including the Sky Corps Academy, the Territorial Academy of Science, and the Institute of Relations. Its civic symbol is the jagged line. Economy As befits a proud, independent race, the economy of the Griffon Territories is largely self-contained. The Territories produces few exports and requires fewer imports, its farmlands and industries supplying only what they need to provide the undemanding Griffon population. The farmlands that border the mountainous regions provide fruit, hay and other staples, while the wide grasslands are home to hunting fodder and grazing livestock. The standard Equestrian bit is the unit of currency. Population Compared to nations of similar geographic size, the Griffon Territories are sparsely populated, home to approximately 800,000 beaks. Griffons are solitary, rarely socialising outside of family units or the workplace. Families on average contain 1-2 young, which has contributed to the Territories' steady population size and the race's reputation for being rare. Category:Griffon Category:Nations